Family Is Forver
by BeautifulBenson4015
Summary: Olivia was forced to leave her life behind and go into hiding. Everynight she wished she could be home with her husband and little girl. When she comes back, he remembers her but how does her daughter deal with it? E/O as always. Story is better than summary! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Olivia walked up the stairs into the 16th precinct quietly. She stopped at the door and took a silent breath. Everyone was happy and talking. They didn't even know she was their. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth slightly. "El?" she called quietly. The whole squad room went quiet. Elliot turned around and saw Olivia standing in the doorway. He walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms as tight as he could without squeezing her too hard. "I missed you." she whispered. "I missed you too." he said as he pulled away. They stood their staring at each other in disbelief. It had been three years and no one knew when Olivia would return. Elliot leaned in and pulled Olivia close again. He tilted her head up and kissed her. She returned the kiss with everything she had. "Mommy!" a little girl screamed. Olivia looked towards the bathrooms and saw a three-year old little girl rounding the corner right besides Casey. "Maddie!" Olivia said as she picked up the young girl. Madison wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and buried her head in her chest. Olivia rubbed small circles on her daughter's back. Maddie started to squirm a little and she pulled out of Olivia's chest. She put her index finger on Olivia's nose. "Look at how big my baby's gotten." Olivia said. "Mommy, im not a baby. I'm a big girl!" Maddie said. Olivia laughed and tickled Madison's belly. Maddie started to laugh hysterically and Olivia stopped when Madison started tickling her back. "I missed you." Maddie said when she caught her breath. "I missed you, too, ba-big girl." Olivia corrected herself. Maddie raised an eyebrow. "You are definitely my girl." Olivia smiled as she put Madison down. Elliot stood back, admiring the way that his wife and daughter were so close, considering the fact they haven't seen each other in a while. He laughed to himself.

"What's so funny, Mr. Stabler?" Olivia said as she came and stood next to him. "Nothing." he smiled. "I love you."she said as she came and stood in front of him. "I love you, too." he said as he kissed her on the forehead. Olivia greeted everyone and told everyone how much she missed them and how happy she was to be back. "Liv!" Cragen said as he walked into the squad room. "Captain!" Olivia said as she ran up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Good to have you back. How have you been doing?" he asked. "Good to be back. Im pretty good, yourself?" "Same here." he smiled. Olivia smiled back and went to see what her daughter was coloring. She made her way to her desk and looked over the top of her chair. Madison was coloring a Veggie Tales coloring book. She colored Lyle a weird shade of green and Olaf was a bright bleu. Madison looked up at her mother and smiled. She patted the chair and Olivia obeyed. She lifted up her daughter and sat down on the chair, placing Madison on her lap. Then Olivia noticed it, Madison was left-handed. She looked at the way her daughter had the book tilted in order to color. She moved her daughter's hair out of her face. Maddie kept coloring and when she was done, she sowed Olivia. "Look, mommy. It's pretty." she smiled as she held the picture up. "It's beautiful!" Olivia complemented. Madison smiled and got off of Olivia lap to go and show her picture to everyone. Olivia heard some 'Ooh's' and 'Aah's' from her co-workers as she watched her daughter walk around the precinct.

"Elliot." Cragen called. "Yes, cap'n?" Elliot replied. "Take your girls home. I'm sure they could both use a good night's rest." "Yes, sir. I'm sure i could too." Elliot said. he went to his desk and grabbed his and Madison's jackets. Olivia went to get hers from her locker and walked back into the squad room. "Ready?" Olivia asked Madison as she helped her button her coat. "Yes, mommy." Maddie smiled. Olivia kissed her forehead and stood up. Madison put her arms up and Olivia picked her up. The girl went around, saying their good-byes and met up with Elliot at the doorway. Olivia smiled as Madison got down from her arms and made her way between her parents and grabbed each one of their hands into hers. The elevator dinged and Madison wa the first one in it and pressed the "L" bottom to take them to the lobby. "Five, four, thwee, two. We're here." Maddie counted down as the elevator made its way down. The doors opened and she grabbed Olivia's hand and walked besides her to the car. Olivia opened the car door and Maddie sat in her pink butterfly and flower car seat. "Seatbelt, mommy. Please." she said. "Okay, baby." Olivia said as she buckled her daughter in. "You're really a natural, Liv." Elliot said as he pulled out of the parking space. "Ah. Not to brag, but i am really good with kids." she teased. "Yes, yes you are." he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her hand. Olivia laughed and turned up the radio. "Heeeey, sexy lady!" Maddie yelled from the back seat. Olivia and Elliot started hysterically laughing. "Who taught you that? Daddy?" Olivia asked her little girl. "No. Lizzie and Dickie, mommy." Madison laughed. "I'm gonna let them have it!" Elliot joked. Olivia stuck her out at him and he did the same. "Mommy and daddy are silly!" Maddie said. "Yes, Maddie. We are very silly." Elliot said. About a couple minutes later, they arrived at their apartment. As soon as Elliot opened the door, Maddie ran into the apartment, dragging Olivia behind her. "Mommy! My room!" Maddie yelled as she led Olivia down the hallway to a purple room.

"Wow!" Olivia gasped dramatically. "Who did this for you?" she asked. "Daddy, Moe, and Katie." Madison said. She showed Olivia her mahogany furniture and bed. She showed her new 'big girl bed.' The walls were all a light purple and the top had butterflies going around the whole room. 'Madison' was written on the wall above her bed, in white lettering with sparkles. Maddie laid down on her bed that was already pulled down. She placed her shoes beside her bed and grabbed her teddy pair. "Mommy, this is Livvie." Madison told Olivia. "Livvie? Where have you heard that name before?" "Lizzie said that 'Livvie' was special to daddy and 'Livvie' is special to me." Madison stated. "Oh." Olivia said. Elliot laughed from the doorway. "I think it's someone's bedtime." he said. "But daddy, im not sleepy." Olivia mocked. "No but's." he mocked. Olivia rolled her eyes at him and Elliot put on his Stabler smirk. "Mommy, can i sleep with you?" Madison asked. "Yeah. You can. Let's get ready for bed." Olivia smiled as she grabbed Maddie's hand. Olivia gave Madison a bath and helped her change into a pajamas. When Olivia and Madison got out of the bathroom and walked into the Elliot and Olivia's bedroom, the found Elliot laying down on the bed, waiting for them. "Let's go to bed." he said. "Okay, daddy." Olivia and Madison replied in unison. Maddie looked at her mother and giggled. Olivia laid down between Maddie and Elliot. Madison fell asleep with her head on Olivia's chest. Elliot looked down at the two girls laying next to him and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and moved towards her. "She's just like you, you know." he said quietly. "She is. I missed you guys so much, El. You have no idea." "We missed you too. She asked me for you everyday." "What did you tell her?" "That mommy had to do something for someone and that she would be back soon." "Very believable. One thing, how did you get her to be so neat? She hung her coat up on her chair and she put her shoes next to her bed." "That, i cannot take credit for. It was all Lizzie, actually." "I was thinking that. You don't even put your things away!" "Hey, this place isnt messy is it?" "No, it's not. But having your kids clean doesn't count." "Okay. You caught me." "I know. 'Night. Love you." "Love you, too, Liv." he said as they both drifted off into sleep. It felt good to have both of his girls with him again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, El." Olivia said as Elliot started to wake up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"So, i heard 'stuff' happened between you and uh, Danielle Beck when i was gone." she sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Some people told me that you kissed Beck. Is it true?"

"No, Liv." he lied. He couldn't tell her the truth. She would be heartbroken. Olivia sat in silence, staring at the ceiling. "Liv, i love you and only you." Elliot said.

"I don't want you to lie to me." Olivia said.

"I'm not. I love you, Liv." he said as he kissed her forehead. Olivia nodded hr head and turned the other way and fell back asleep. Elliot looked at her and sighed. He really messed up. She couldn't find out the truth. It meant nothing to him. Just, had to fulfill his needs. He didn't mean it in any disrespectful way towards Olivia.

"Daddy!" Madison squealed as she jumped onto her parents' bed.

"Yeah?" Elliot mumbled.

"Can we make pancakes?"

"Uh, sure." Elliot said as he got up. "We can bring them to mommy when they're ready."

"Ok, daddy." Madison smiled as they walked into the kitchen,

Elliot and Madison took out everything that they would need and Elliot took out the stove. Elliot let Madison crack the eggs and mix the batter together. When everything was ready, Elliot put the pancakes on a plate with two pieces of bacon and a cup of orange juice on a tray. Madison put a pink flower on the tray besides the plate of food and walked up to the room and opened the door. Olivia was still sleeping. Madison walked around the bed and laid down next to Olivia. She shook Olivia lightly.

"Mommy." she said.

"Hmm?" Olivia said as her eyes started to flutter open.

Madison gave Olivia the tray, with some help from her daddy. Olivia took the tray from her little girl and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Elliot sat back down on the bed besides Olivia and Madison. Olivia took a piece of bacon and fed it to Elliot. The small family stayed in bed for another hour before getting up. Olivia, Elliot, and Madison all got ready for the day. Elliot and Olivia put Madison in the car and took off towards Maureen's house. Maureen opened the door and said hi to them. She gave Olivia a bg hug and really didn't want to let go. The two talked for a little while, while Elliot went to say hi to his other kids that spent the weekend with their older sister. Half an hour later, Olivia and Elliot said they had to get going for work.

"You have to go?" Madison asked, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Yeah. Mommy and Daddy have to go to work. We'll pick you up later." Olivia said as she crouched down beside her daughter.

"But, you just got back." Madison had tears in her eyes.

"I know. I'll pick you up in a little and me and you can go and get lunch, ok?"

"Okay, mommy." Madison hugged her and Olivia returned the favor. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you, too, Maddie." Olivia said before taking off with Elliot.

The car ride wasn't that long so the pair didn't really make conversation. They finally arrived at the precinct. They walked up to the squad room, hand in hand. Olivia and Elliot sat down at the respective desks and Elliot handed Olivia a folder with all the information on the case they were working right now. She was going over the documents and evidence when Cragen walked out from his office.

"Stabler, Liv, Munch, Fin, these are our two new detectives." he said motioning towards a blonde and a dark-haired man.

"Oh shit." Elliot said under his breath. Olivia heard him and looked at him. He smiled and turned his attention back to their captain.

"This is Detective Beck and Detective Amaro. Stabler, Liv, you guys have to show them the ropes." he announced.

"Wait, you're splitting them up?" Munch asked.

"For a little while." Cragen said. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and Olivia nodded.

"So, Liv, you take Amaro. Elliot, you get Beck." Cragen continued. Olivia and Elliot nodded and didn't move. Cragen opened his office door and the six detectives walked out.

"Hey Elliot." Danielle smiled as she leaned on Elliot.

"Hi." Elliot said, annoyed. Danielle put her arm on Elliot's shoulder and moved infront of him.

"I missed you." she smiled and tried to kiss his cheek.

"Get the fuck off of me!" he said as he pushed her. Olivia looked up from her desk and stared at them.

"Why? Didn't last time mean anything to you?" Danielle questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia said.

"About a year ago. You didn't know? Well, anyways, Elliot and i got some."

Olivia looked at Danielle then at Elliot.

"Tell me she's lying." Olivia said to Elliot with tears in her eyes.

Elliot stood there shaking his head.

"You lied to me? You fucken lied?!" she screamed.

"Liv, i-." Elliot started.

"Don't. I trusted you! Asshole!" she yelled before she ran out of the squad room, tears falling freely from her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back ;) sorry i havent been on. i have alot to do and i've been very busy. sorry again. i've updated Highschool Sweethearts in case you were wondering. I think His Return or Never left my mind would be next on my update list. What do you think? Let me know please (:**

* * *

"You bitch! You always ruin everything! Can't you keep your fat ass mouth shut for once!" Elliot yelled.

The whole precinct went quiet. The detectives all turned to face Beck and shook their heads. Alex and Casey went after Olivia. They ran down the stairs and out the door. She was half way down the block. They ran after her and tried to chase her down. Olivia heard them yelling her name and kept running towards her car. She unlocked the car and got in. She put the keys in the ignition and locked the door. Olivia put her sunglasses on to cover her red eyes and tear stained face. Alex and Casey caught up to her and were banging on the car door. Olivia looked down and wouldn't budge. She looked at her friends, shook her head and began to make her way into the New York City traffic.

"Oh no!" Casey said.

"This is not good." Alex agreed. The two lawyers sighed in defeat and walked back into the precinct. As soon as they walked back into the squad room, everyone turned to at them with pleading eyes. Alex and Casey looked at each other, looked at their friends and the new detectives and shook their heads and looked down.

"She's gone." Casey said quietly.

"God dammit!" Elliot pounded his fist on the desk.

"Elliot-" Beck started.

"Don't. Get away from me!"

"I didn't-"

"Save it for someone who cares." he snapped and walked out of the precinct. The detectives and ada's stood their in silence.

"Show's over. Back to work." Cragen said. The detectives went back to their prespective desks and continued their paperwork in utter silence.

*Liv*

"He lied to me." she whispered to herself. She wiped the stray tear from her face and turned the car off. She got out and walked to the door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Maureen opened the door and was surprised.

"Liv? Are you okay?" asked the girl noticing Olivia's red eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine."she smiled slightly.

"Alright. They're downstairs watching tv. Want me to go get her?"

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all. One minute." she smiled and turned to go downstairs.

Olivia opened the closet by the door and took out Maddie's coat.

"Mommy!" Maddie yelled running up the stairs.

"Hi, princess." Olivia smiled and picked up her daughter.

"Where's daddy?"

"Uh, he had to work. We'll go get him later okay?"

"Okay." Maddie smiled. Olivia smiled back and put her daughter down. Maddie put her coat on and had Maureen help her zipper it. Once she was ready, they said their goodbyes and were soon on their way home.

When they arrived, Olivia and Maddie went inside and put their jackets on the kitchen chair.

"Can we watch a movie?" Maddie asked.

"Okay. Pick one." Olivia said. Maddie chose to watch "Barbie In A Mermaid Tale". Olivia put the movie in and sat down on the couch. Maddie cuddled up to her mom's side. Olivia wrapped her arm around her daughter and pulled her close.

"Maddie?" Olivia said.

"Yeah, mommy?" she responded and looked up at Olivia.

"You know i love you, right?"

"Yes, mommy. I love you, too." Maddie smiled and kissed Olivia on the cheek and continued to watch the movie. Maddie fell asleep watching the movie and Olivia decided to turn on the television for herself. Her mind drifted off and she found herself replaying the conversation from earlier.

**_"Hey, El."_**

**_"Yeah?"_**

**_"So, i heard 'stuff' happened between you and uh, Danielle Beck when i was gone."_**

**_"What do you mean?"_**

**_"Some people told me that you kissed Beck. Is it true?"_**

**_"No, Liv. Liv, i love you and only you."_**

**_"I don't want you to lie to me."_**

**_"I'm not. I love you, Liv."_**

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Maddie asked. Olivia didn't notice that Maddie woke up or that she had tears falling.

"Nothing, baby. I'm just tired." Olivia said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Okay, mommy." Maddie said. "Can i go play with my dolls?"

"Yeah. I'll be up in a mintue. I'm gonna get a water. Do you want a juice?"

"Yes, please, mommy."

"Okay. Go play."

Olivia watched as Maddie went upstairs and she walked into the kitchen. She was pouring Maddie a cup of juice, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Maddie yelled and jumped from the stairs to the door. She opened the door. Olivia was praying it wasn't Elliot. She was in no mood to put up with him.

"Auntie Casey!" Maddie screamed and hugged the blonde.

"Hey!" Casey said back at kissed her 'neice'.

"Wanna play wit me?"

"In a little. I'm gonna talk to your mommy first, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise." Casey said and Maddie went back to her room.

"Hi." Olivia said, walking up to Casey.

"Hey. About earlier-"

"Please. I don't want to hear it."

"He nearly slapped Beck when you left."

"I don't care. Not that she doesn't deserve it."

"Listen, he never meant to hurt you. It was uh-"

"It's not that. He lied to me about it. All i asked for is the truth and lied to my face. He said nothing happened and then told me he loved me, only me."

"He does love you and only you."

"And her."

"No. He doesn't. You had to see him when you left. He was going to cry when he saw you. He never cries."

"Neither do i."

"Not y point. Just, talk to him? Please?"

"Fine. For Maddie's sake."

"And his."

"And mine."

* * *

**A/N: So, what ya think? Good? Not Good? So, i'll be updating more often hopefully ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Update! I know it's over due! i promise that they aren't gonna go downhill. just, some emotional moments. maybe end with some fluff! try out my other story, 'Her teacher, His Lover' ;) Thanks!**

* * *

"Liv?" Elliot called, knocking on the front door of the house.

"Hey." Olivia said, opening the door. She tapped her fingers on the door frame, waiting for Elliot to say something.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure." she replied, stepping outside and closing the door behind her, not wanting to wake her sleeping daughter upstairs.

"What?" she snapped, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Liv. i didn't mean to hurt you. I know i fucked up and i just didn't want to admit it to myself because i knew it was wrong. I love you, Liv. I really do. You mean the world to me and without you, it's not worth it."

"What's not worth it without me? Your life? Ha. You have Danielle for that one. Even better, you can crawl back to Kathy. I'm pretty sure they're both dying for me to let you go."

"I don't care about them! The only thing that matters to me is you. You and Maddie are everything to me. Dammit, Liv. Why can't you forgive me? I never wanted to hurt you. Without you, i wasn't complete. I would spend endless hours thinking about you. Praying that you would come home. I didn't want you to come home and then, for this happen. I didn't want you to come back for me to loose you."

"El, i don't want to loose you, either."

"You don't have to. I-"

"I love you, Elliot. But, you lied to me. All i wanted was an honest answer. I couldn't care less whether Danielle loves you or not. I know you love me. I love you so much. This can't work out though if i can't trust you to be honest with me."

"I promise you, Olivia Grace Stabler. This will never happen again. Without you i don't know what i will do. Please don't leave me."

"I won't" she said, tears falling from her eyes. He walked up to her and wrapped his strong arms around her. She sobbed into his shoulder, and he held her. When she pulled away, he removed a strand of hair from her face and moved it behind her ear. She looked up at him and wiped tears from her own eyes. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and she returned it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer.

"I love you, Olivia Stabler." he smiled.

"I love you, too, Elliot Stabler." she replied and opened the door to their house. He quietly followed her into the house and up the stairs. He walked into the bedroom and she went to check on their sleeping daughter. She removed the blanket from Madison's sleeping figure and picked her up into her arms. She carried her to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She laid down beside Maddie and pulled the blanket over them. She kissed Madison's forehead and smiled. Olivia heard the light footsteps in the hallway and moved over. Elliot came and laid beside her. He pulled Olivia close to him and kissed her forehead. She pleaced a hand on his chest and laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and thought that this was how it was supposed to be and she didn't care who wanted to change that.

EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO~EO

"Dad!" Kathleen yelled, walking into the house, with her siblings behind her. "Olivia! Maddie!" she continued.

"Shit! We fell back asleep!" Olivia said, waking up to the sound of Stabler children downstairs.

Elliot groaned in response. He moved over a little, managing to pull the covers off of him. He rubbed his eyes and followed Olivia down the stairs to meet his children.

"I'm hungry!" Elliot announced after greeting everyone.

"Pancakes and bacon!" Lizzie and Maureen said at the same time and ragged Olivia into the kitchen. They took everything out that they would need and hit the play button on the stereo. Maureen put in her favorite cd and hit play. The girls listened to music while cooking breakfast while Elliot and Dickie sat on the couch and watched television.

"And i'm in love with you, and all-" the girls sang out.

"Your little things!" Maddie yelled, jumping down from the stairs. She caused the group to roar in laughter. Maddie gave everyone a kiss on the cheek and headed back into the kitchen to help. In the middle of the song, 'Heart Attack', Elliot and Dickie decided to go into the kitchen and see what the others were up to.

"And, ow! You're giving me a heart attack, looking like you dooo!" Olivia sang out. The song was over and the next one began.

"Do you remember summer '09? Wanna go back there every night." the following song began.

"Let's change this!" Olivia said, knowing what was coming.

She was ignored. Maureen just made the song louder. '_Oh, God.'_ Olivia thought.

Olivia continued singing the song with the girls.

"I want you to r-" she sang and then stopped suddenly, processing what the song was saying. She turned around to find Elliot, Dickie, Maureen and Lizzie staring at her.

"I didn't say it!" she defended. They laughed at the sudden change of volume. Olivia didn't notice that she was being so loud. Olivia rolled her eyes and continued making breakfast. When breakfast was made, they took their seats and began to eat.

_'I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me. Yeah'_. she hummed. The table went quiet and Olivia blushed.

"Hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care." Lizzie continued, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me. Yeah." Elliot sang, staring at Olivia. She looked at him and raised her right eyebrow. Staring at her, he smirked. She looked at him and stuck her tongue out. He happily returned the gesture.

"Ew! Get a room." Dickie moaned.

"Shut up you pervert!" Maureen intervened.

"I'm the prevert? Look at them!"

"Looks like flirting to me!" said Lizzie.

"Whatever." Dickie said and bit his bacon.

"Boys!" Olivia, Maddie, and Lizzie said at the same time. Maddie began to laugh. Olivia smiled and Maddie walked over to Olivia and hugged her.

"I love you, mommy."

"Love you, too."

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven." the Stablers called out.

* * *

**A/N: In case you haven't noticed, i have an obsession with One Direction, just saying ;) Direction, Belieber, Royce, Santos...yeah. i love music 3 the video 'To This Day' by Shane Koyczan is my new inspiration, besides Mackie/Livvie. Check out the video on youtube and lemme know what you think! Hope you enjoyed! R&R please!**


End file.
